Not Alone After All
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Ever since Souichirou died, Teru always felt like she was alone. But that was until she realised someone else was there with her. ONESHOT.


**Wow. Second oneshot tonight...this morning...this dawn? Well. Bottom line is is that it's 4 am and I still can't sleep. *sigh* first Maid-sama!. Now this...**

**Hope you all enjoy my late night Drabble! I hope it makes sense...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a broke high school student who can't fall asleep. **

* * *

Teru sat on the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her olivine eyes were glued to the screen. She kept ducking behind her knees at the movie she was watching. It was a thriller about a woman who was a ventriloquist. It was scaring her more and more with each passing minute.

She never had much tolerance for scary movies. It was alright when Souichirou was still alive because he's always reassure her that it was just a movie and that he'd always be there for her when she was scared. But she was all alone. Riko was out of town on a business trip. There was no one in the house with her.

She quickly turned to the phone that was sitting beside her on the sofa. One glance at the blood on the screen made her shield her eyes and grab the phone and dial the first number she could think of.

* * *

Kurosaki had not been doing anything in particular. He was sitting on the sofa, pretty relaxed. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth and his phone in hand. His phone was always in his hand. Especially when Riko was on a business trip like she was tonight.

He could never relax when Teru was all alone in the apartment. He constantly worried about her. She was a fragile girl. She couldn't fend for herself if someone broke in. He shook his head and gripped his phone tighter, not wanting to think about what would happen if something like that happened.

He stared off into space, trying to push the thought out of his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to think of pleasant thoughts.

'_Think of Teru. Think of how happy she was to get the necklace from DAISY. Yes. Much better...seeing her smile when she saw it...'_

He began to relax again, smiling at the memory.

Not five minutes later, he felt his phone vibrate. He bolted up, not even reading the message. He yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it in the ashtray on the table. He raced out the door and down the hall. When he reached the door, he plunged his hand into his pocket and shoved the key into the lock. He threw the door open. He saw Teru curled up in a tight ball on the sofa.

"Teru!" shouted Kurosaki.

Teru had her ears covered and she was shaking her head. "No no. No more music. The music, Kurosaki! The music! It means someone will die!"

He was confused. From the way she was acting, it looked like she had heard the worst song ever and didn't want to hear it again. He took a better look at her and saw that she was hiding her face from the screen. He glanced at the screen and almost laughed.

'A scary movie, eh? That's what has you so worked up.'

He reached for the TV remote and switched the TV off. He knelt to pull Teru's hands away from her ears. She kept them on her ears, refusing to let him pull them away. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the images from the movie.

"Teru," he said soothingly. "The movie is off. Nothing will hurt you."

Little by little, she began to move her hands away from her ears and she slowly opened her eyes. She blushed lightly when she saw the delinquent janitor's cool blue eyes and small smile. She squeezed her eyes shut again and attempted to turn away from him.

Kurosaki, knowing that she felt ashamed for calling him, kept a firm grip on her arm, preventing her from turning around. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. He stroked her long brown hair, whispering that things would be alright. She found herself nodding to his words. She slowly began wrapping her arms around him, realising that she wasn't alone like she thought she was.

When he pulled away, he smiled softly at her tinged cheeks and nose. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on the tissue box on the dining table. He strode over to it and swiped it off of the table, handing it to her. Sniffing, she pulled a tissue out on blew her nose in it.

"Jeez, Teru," started Kurosaki. "I didn't think you'd get so worked up over a horror movie."

She punched him softly in the ribs, half smiling. "Go bald," she muttered.

He suddenly pulled her closer to him so she was using his shoulder as a pillow. She blushed furiously, not expecting to be so close to him. She shoved the tissue in her face, hoping her blush would die down soon.

"I'm glad you called me, Teru," he whispered. "I know things have been rough since Souichirou died and you feel that you have no one you can lean on...just know that you can lean on me."

She nodded slowly, momentarily forgetting about their close proximity. "Thank you, Kurosaki. Thank you for reminding me that I'm not alone."

He felt a smile tug at his lips and his heart swell. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "No problem, Teru. No problem."

* * *

نهاية


End file.
